


Silver neko and red kitsune.

by KouShindo



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 17:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KouShindo/pseuds/KouShindo
Summary: Teasing back and forth between the silverette and a certain red head, leading to cute moment between the pair when their raven haired companion is away at the moment.





	Silver neko and red kitsune.

**Author's Note:**

> Seph is a neko and Genesis is a kitsune but he has 9 tails. Mentions of Angeal being the 'hot wolf' of their group whom they love very much.

Sitting with a large pile of red fur on his lap and unamused that his peace time was ‘ruined’, only thing being he secretly enjoyed the red head’s odd ways of pouring affection out. Giving those fox ears a light rub when speaking to the other, “Well… this is a first, meaning I’m the one laying on your lap.” hearing the soft chirp like purr from Genesis before a fox tail draped over his shoulder, “Picky but very seducing when you get in such moods.” grunting somewhat when the weight shifted in his lap and was pressing against him there on the couch.  
  
  
Giving that slight mischievous smile and letting his tails wrap lightly about them, “What’s so awful in letting things slide once in awhile hmm…?” giving a soft puff to Sephiroth’s cat ear and hearing that soft mew come out that mouth, “I’m not the only one that makes noises I see… you big silver cat or should I say kitten?” earning a flustered noise from the silverette before peppering hot tiny kisses over the pale skin.  
  
  
Shivering silver hair along with that low purring noise coming from the neko, evidently the red kitsune was quite quick to pick out the weak spots of his defense so it seemed. Managing to give a nip to that twitching fox ear when it was close, chuckling at the squeak of surprise from Genesis whose eyes widened along with that red blush dusting red head’s cheeks. The soft fur of those ears was relaxing a bit before he pulled away with a soft tone when speaking, “You squeak quite nicely I see, least when myself or Angeal get you riled up over something…” shaking while quiet laugh escaped his lips.  
  
  
Holding his ear quite flustered now after what happened with a splutter of words, “He’s a hot wolf that is… quite… handsome…” covering his face with his tails and letting out a groan when trying to get words out then peeking through the tails, “You better not speak of this to anybody either outside of our little circle… or I’ll burn your breakfast on purpose the next time I cook.” drooping his ears with a huff and glancing at the silver neko of General whose all proud of his move.  
  
  
Putting a hand up with a smile on his face, “Not a soul dear Gen, plus Angeal probably knows of that already from feedings that he does when biting on our necks…” tracing the recent bite marks he gotten then the marks to the red head gotten as well from the previous session, “Love both of you know so don’t get so ruffled when I tease you… my red kitsune…” bringing the other in and purring into that soft hair scented with flowers.  
  
  
Making a face when hugged but relaxing after awhile, “Fine fine… I love both of you two as well…” licking his finger and putting on Seph’s lips with a soft laugh, “Personally I like it that way really, heh…” those nine tails flopping lazily about then resting on the couch all cuddled together. Secretly though he get into small snaps of a fight the cuddling and make up sessions were nice and made him forget of what he was all ruffled about.


End file.
